vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gem-Knight Master Diamond
|-|Gem-Knight Master Diamond= |-|Stellarknight Constellar Diamond= |-|Tellarknight Ptolemaeus= Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C Name: Gem-Knight Master Diamond | Stellarknight Constellar Diamond | Tellarknight Ptolemaeus Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male | Male | Female Age: Unknown Classification: Level 9 Earth Attribute Rock Type Monster | Rank 5 Light Attribute Wyrm Type Monster | Rank 4 Light Attribute Warrior Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fusionism (All Gem-Knights are capable of fusing with others to become stronger and gain new abilities), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Weapon Mastery (Skilled Swordsman), Fire Manipulation (Has Gem-Knight Garnet's Pyroxene), Water Manipulation (Has Gem-Knight Sapphire's Pyroxene), Electricity Manipulation (Has Gem-Knight Amber's and Gem-Kinght Tourmaline's Pyroxenes), Air Manipulation (Has Gem-Knight Emerald's Pyroxene), Earth Manipulation (Has Gem-Knight Sardonyx's Pyroxene), Magma Manipulation (Should have Citrine's powers), Empowerment (Gains power for each fallen Gem-Knight), Power Mimicry (Can temporarily gain the powers of fallen Gem-Knights), Power Bestowal | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Light Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Soul Manipulation (Has Seraphinite's ability to interact with souls), Creation (Wields the Power of Creation of Sophia, the very concept of creation), Sealing Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Has the combined power of 7 Gem-Knight Pyroxenes. The Pyroxene of each Gem-Knight is a fragment of the Core of the World Tree, and each Pyroxene is powerful enough to create a Yang Zing) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Has the combined power of Master Diamond, Satellarknight Sirius, Satellarknight Procyon, Satellarknight Capella, Satellarknight Rigel, Constellar Aldebaran, and Constellar Pollux. Powerful enough to take on both the Qliphort and the Infernoids) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Has the combined power of Stellarknight Constellar Diamond and Constellar Sombre. Defeated Infernoid Onuncu, who had previously severely outmatched Stellarknight Constellar Diamond) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: At least kilometers | At least kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: 7 Pyroxenes, Sword Intelligence: High (Master Diamond is credited as being the single most skilled fighter out of any of the Gem-Knights due to having the combined skill of seven Gem-Knights in one body, having almost singlehandedly turned the war against the Lswarm upon his creation) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Gem-Knight Master Diamond | Stellarknight Constellar Diamond | Tellarknight Ptolemaeus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Duel Terminal Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Board Game Characters